Little Things Mean A Lot
by capri1228
Summary: New Chapters loaded! Let me know what you think
1. Default Chapter

Congratulations, you're a mother!?  
  
Pilot's image appeared in the clamshell in command where Aeryn, D'Argo, John, and Rygel were.  
  
Pilot: "Officer Sun, I am being hailed by Captain Crais. He and Talyn have arrived and he is coming aboard Moya. He is indicating that he needs to speak with you."  
  
Aeryn: "Let him know I am in command."  
  
Pilot: "I informed him of that at first contact. He indicated that it was private and he wanted to meet you in the docking bay."  
  
John and D'Argo looked at Aeryn.  
  
Aeryn: "When will he be docking?"  
  
Pilot: "Approximately 40 microts in docking bay 4."  
  
Aeryn: "Thanks Pilot."  
  
Aeryn strolled out of command. D'Argo and John looked at each other.  
  
D'Argo: "What is that about?"  
  
Rygel: "You can bet if it has to do with Crais, it can't be good."  
  
John looked at Rygel. He hated to admit it but Buckwheat was right. Crais had been a great help to them in destroying Scorpius' gammak research base but Crichton still didn't trust him. D'Argo saw the look of concern on Crichton's face.  
  
D'Argo: "May be we should take a walk to the docking bay?"  
  
John: "If Aeryn wanted us there, she would have asked us. I am sure we will know soon what is going on."  
  
*****  
  
Crais and Aeryn spoke for nearly an arn. Afterwards Crais asked Pilot to assemble everyone in command, he had to speak with them. By the time Crais got to command, D'Argo, John, and Rygel had been joined by Jool and Chiana. John waited for Aeryn to walk in behind Crais.  
  
John: "Where is Aeryn, Captain Crunch?"  
  
Crais looked at him with his patented PK glare.  
  
Crais: "Officer Sun is elsewhere. She asked me to tell you what Talyn and I have discovered."  
  
Crais took a breath and started to talk.  
  
Crais: "Talyn is able to tap into PK high command com channels and we picked up a message a solar day ago."  
  
John: "What was it and what does it have to do with Aeryn?"  
  
Crais: "Scorpius has requested that a certain cargo be brought to his command carrier and PK high command is arranging for the delivery of that cargo in less than 48 arns."  
  
Jool: "Is he trying to build another research base all ready?"  
  
John: "Not possible, it took nearly a cycle to construct that one. What is the cargo Crais?"  
  
Crais: "Leverage. He needs you back Crichton. His wormhole technology is incomplete and he needs the formulas in your head."  
  
John: "Tell me something I don't know."  
  
Crais looked into Crichton's cool blue eyes.  
  
Crais: "The cargo he asked for is a child."  
  
John: "What kind of leverage does a child hold for him to get me back?"  
  
Crais: "It is not you he is trying to lure. It is Aeryn. Controlling Aeryn means controlling you."  
  
Chiana slipped off the table she was sitting on.  
  
Chiana: "What does this child have to do with Aeryn?"  
  
Crais: "The child's name is Tyren. Tyren Sun. He is Aeryn's son."  
  
The room was filled with a stunned silence. No one knew what to say or think. John's head was swimming with this knowledge. He couldn't wrap his mind around what Crais had just said. D'Argo was the first to speak.  
  
D'Argo: "How can Aeryn have a son?"  
  
Crais: "I am sure that you all are well aware that PK procreation is assigned. When PK are born their genetic markers are kept on record and when the high command decides it is time for peacekeepers to procreate they compare genetic markers and assign you a mate to recreate with to produce a genetically superior child. When the child is born, it is immediately taken and raised on a ship such as the Zelbonion and taught the peacekeeper doctrines."  
  
John's mind finally cleared enough for him to put a legible sentence together.  
  
John: "How old is Tyren?"  
  
Crais: "According to Aeryn's records, he would be five cycles old."  
  
John: "That would mean she had him just before…"  
  
Crais: "Just before she joined you all on Moya."  
  
Chiana looked around at all of them then at Crais.  
  
Chiana: "We can't let Scorpius get his hands on Tyren."  
  
John: "We won't Chi. Pilot, where is Aeryn?"  
  
Pilot: "In her quarters Commander."  
  
John: "I am going to talk to her. Crais, you have Talyn keep scanning command's communications. We need to know what ship and a location."  
  
Crais: "He is all ready doing that. Crichton, I think I should warn you, Aeryn didn't take the news well."  
  
John: "No dren Sherlock. You just told her that her baby who she hasn't laid eyes on in several cycles is being given to a leather-face monster, how did you expect her to react? Let me guess, like a soldier and not a mother. I will never understand peacekeepers."  
  
D'Argo: "John, what do you want us to do?"  
  
John: "There is nothing we can do until Talyn locates the transport with the boy on it."  
  
John rushed out of command.  
  
******  
  
Aeryn was sitting on the side of her bed with her back to the door. John appeared in the door. He spoke softly.  
  
John: "Aeryn?"  
  
She cleared her throat so he couldn't hear it break when she spoke.  
  
Aeryn: "Crais told you."  
  
John: "Yes."  
  
She heard his boots coming toward her. She quickly wiped her face and turned slightly so he couldn't see her tears. John sat beside her on the bed. He reached out to touch her shoulder. He hesitated for a moment and then touched her.  
  
John: "Aeryn, why didn't tell me?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder at him. She turned toward him.  
  
Aeryn: "Peacekeeper's life is about battle and your regimen. When you are assigned to procreate, it is to fill the ranks and nothing more. You are not allowed to put any claims on the…(she hesitated as her voice broke with emotion. Once she regained her composure, she continued to speak) child."  
  
John held her hand.  
  
John: "Did you get to see him at all before they took him?"  
  
Aeryn: "We are not like you humans. Bonding is frowned upon. PK high command takes control of a child's life from the moment they are born. Training begins before they can even speak."  
  
John: "Did you get to see him?"  
  
She looked in John's eyes and a slight smile formed through her tears.  
  
Aeryn: "For a moment, one precious moment. I touched his tiny hand then they took him away."  
  
John: "Who is the father?"  
  
Aeryn: "A peacekeeper soldier like me."  
  
John knew enough from her tone of voice to let that question go. John reached up and touched her cheek. He gently wiped away her tears.  
  
John: "I am not going to let Scorpy hurt your child. Your son."  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder. John gently stroked her mane of raven hair. They sat there in silence.  
  
******  
  
After two arns of uncertainty Pilot chimed into the coms.  
  
Pilot: "Officer Sun, everyone, Talyn has found out about the ship carrying the child. It is a marauder with a crew of two, a commando and a caretaker for the boy."  
  
Aeryn was standing in command with D'Argo, Crais, and John. Aeryn was too emotional to speak. John took her hand in his.  
  
John: "Pilot, has Talyn gotten a location?"  
  
Pilot: "Yes. However there is a problem, the ship is at least 16 arns away from out present location. Moya will not be able to catch it before it reaches Scorpius' command carrier."  
  
Crais: "Talyn can!"  
  
Aeryn looked at Crais.  
  
Aeryn: "I will get my stuff and take my prowler over to Talyn. I will meet you there."  
  
Crais: "Okay."  
  
John: "I am coming with, wait for me."  
  
D'Argo: "So am I?"  
  
Aeryn looked at John.  
  
Aeryn: "You can't John that is exactly what Scorpius wants."  
  
John: "Then he better be careful for what he asked for because he is about to get it."  
  
D'Argo walked over to John.  
  
D'Argo: "Aeryn is right, John. You can't risk Scorpius taking you prisoner again. You said yourself that the knowledge in your head could fry a universe."  
  
John: "This is Aeryn's son, we are talking about. He is in danger because of me."  
  
Aeryn: "It is not your fault that this is happening. But you are right he is my son and you have to let me handle this my way."  
  
John looked in her eyes.  
  
Crais: "We must go. We must intercept the marauder before it gets into Scorpius' range. Otherwise we will have more than one commando to deal with. Pilot, I will have Talyn send Moya our coordinates once we have retrieved the child and gotten as far away from Scorpius' command carrier as possible."  
  
Pilot: "Yes, Captain."  
  
John held Aeryn's hand for a moment. He nodded his head.  
  
John: "I will stay on Moya."  
  
Aeryn shook his hand slightly and ran out of command.  
  
Aeryn: "Crais, D'Argo I will meet you on Talyn."  
  
Crais: "On my way, I will have Talyn plot an intercept course for the marauder."  
  
Crais left command. D'Argo was about to walk out. He looked back at John.  
  
D'Argo: "Don't worry. We will be back before you know it."  
  
John: "I am relying on you to take care of both of them 'D'."  
  
D'Argo: "I am not going to let anything happen to Aeryn or Tyren, you have my word as a Luxan and as your friend."  
  
As John watched Talyn break off from Moya and speed off, he felt like a family of rattlers had moved into his stomach. Chiana came up to command where he was.  
  
Chiana: "Are you okay with being left behind?"  
  
John: "No."  
  
Chiana: "You do understand why though, don't you?"  
  
John: "Understanding doesn't always make it any easier Pip."  
  
She touched his arm and left him alone in command. 


	2. Part II

Retrieval  
  
Talyn's course toward the marauder was steady. He was trying to get close enough to use the docking web without detection. Crais was at the override panel monitoring Talyn's progress. D'Argo and Aeryn were standing by in the docking bay encase they were spotted they would have to give chase with their ships.  
  
D'Argo: "Aeryn?"  
  
She looked over at him.  
  
D'Argo: "I wish there was something I could say. I know how it feels to have a child taken from you, even though it was a little different for me. I sent Jothee away to keep him safe."  
  
Aeryn: "Not so different, I gave Tyren away as a sense of duty."  
  
She lowered her eyes.  
  
D'Argo: "We will get him back."  
  
Aeryn: "I know. Only to have to give him away again."  
  
D'Argo: "What?"  
  
Aeryn: "I have asked Pilot to have Moya scan for colonies where a Sebecean child can live in peace and be raised without military influence."  
  
D'Argo: "Aeryn."  
  
Aeryn: "I will always be hunted D'Argo. I will always have to look over my shoulder for peacekeepers or Scorpius or Sheyangs or Scarrans and any other 'critter' that we have managed to piss off over the last three cycles. I don't want that for Tyren. I want him to have a chance at a life."  
  
D'Argo: "I can see that you have thought this through."  
  
Aeryn: "I knew you would understand."  
  
D'Argo: "Are you going to tell him who you are?"  
  
Aeryn: "I don't know. Would it really help him to know that his mother is considered a PK traitor?"  
  
D'Argo touched her hand.  
  
D'Argo: "It would help him to know his mother."  
  
She looked up at D'Argo.  
  
*****  
  
John was storming around Moya since Aeryn and D'Argo left. He was becoming quite insufferable.  
  
John: "Pilot, have you heard anything yet?"  
  
Pilot: "No Commander. I told you I would let you know when Talyn contacted Moya."  
  
Rygel and Chiana went into command where John was checking the scanners.  
  
Chiana: "John, you have to try to take it easy."  
  
Rygel: "Chiana is right. You are acting like a nitnik."  
  
John: "I sorry guys. I am just worried. I just wish I knew what was happening. It has been nearly 20 arns. They should have intercepted the marauder by now."  
  
Chiana: "I am sure everything is fine."  
  
John moved over to the window and stared at the stars. He thought to himself. "I wish you could talk Huey, Dewey, and Lewey and let me know what was happening."  
  
*****  
  
Crais: "Talyn has gotten the marauder in his docking web. He is pulling them in."  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo looked at each other. Aeryn took out her pulse pistol and D'Argo his qualta blade. The marauder was pulled into the docking bay. They took cover when the door began to open. Two commandos came out firing. Aeryn and D'Argo took cover.  
  
Aeryn: "I thought there was only one."  
  
D'Argo: 'We should have known better."  
  
They returned fire.  
  
D'Argo: "Be careful don't hit the ship."  
  
Aeryn: "Cover me D'Argo. I am going to flank them."  
  
D'Argo started firing.  
  
D'Argo: "Go!"  
  
Aeryn made her move. She was able to get behind them. She took out the one closest to the transport and slipped on board. She saw a woman crouched in a corner. Aeryn pointed her pulse pistol at her for a moment. It took her a microt to recognize her. Aeryn lowered her gun slowly.  
  
Aeryn: "I know you."  
  
The woman didn't move. Aeryn looked around.  
  
Aeryn: "Where is Tyren?"  
  
Aeryn heard a soft voice.  
  
Tyren: "I am here."  
  
He pushed out from behind the woman and stood up. Aeryn lowered her weapon. The sight of this little person who was part of her amazed her. He had short-cropped dark hair and deep dark eyes. He was beautiful. She smiled slightly.  
  
Aeryn: "Hello Tyren, my name is Aeryn."  
  
Tyren: "Hello. Are you going to hurt me?"  
  
Aeryn didn't want to frighten him with her pulse pistol but she dare not put it away. This woman who had cared for son and was there at his birth was also a peacekeeper.  
  
Aeryn: "No, me and my friends are here to help you. Could you come over here to me?"  
  
Tyren looked into Aeryn's face. He was not frightened of her. He instinctively started to walk toward her. Aeryn was holding her free hand out to him. She was staring at him when the woman stood up and took a shot at Aeryn. Aeryn was hit in the shoulder and returned fire. The woman fell back against the console. Aeryn dropped to her knees. Tyren looked at the woman and then back at Aeryn. He walked over to Aeryn and laid his little hand on her shoulder.  
  
Tyren: "Are you all right?"  
  
Aeryn looked into his eyes and smiled.  
  
Aeryn: "I will be."  
  
Just then D'Argo came on board the marauder. Tyren ran and hid.  
  
D'Argo: "Are you okay?"  
  
Aeryn: "I will be fine."  
  
She stood up slowly.  
  
Aeryn: "Tyren, it is all right. This is one of my friends."  
  
Tyren stuck his head out slightly.  
  
Tyren: "He is not Sebecean."  
  
Aeryn: "No, he is Luxan. This is Ka D'Argo."  
  
D'Argo put his blade in its holder. Tyren came out of hiding and went and stood next to Aeryn. D'Argo held out his hand. Tyren slipped his little hand into D'Argo's huge hand.  
  
Tyren: "Your hand is bigger than mine."  
  
D'Argo smiled. Aeryn touched the top of Tyren's head. Crais' voice came over the com.  
  
Crais: "Is everyone all right? Have we retrieved the cargo?"  
  
Aeryn: "Yes. Have Talyn expel the marauder in 40 microts and then we can get out of here."  
  
Aeryn held her hand out to Tyren.  
  
Aeryn: "Come on."  
  
Tyren: "Where are we going?"  
  
Aeryn looked down at him.  
  
Aeryn: "To meet some more friends of mine on a big ship named Moya."  
  
He smiled up at her and slipped his hand into hers. D'Argo saw the look on Aeryn's face. The three of them got off the marauder. D'Argo loaded the dead PK commandos on board and Talyn expelled the ship.  
  
Talyn signaled Moya. 


	3. Part III

Bonding  
  
Moya's remaining crew was glad to hear that all went well with the retrieval of Tyren. John was more anxious than most.  
  
Pilot: "Commander Crichton, Talyn has arrived. Officer Sun and Ka D'Argo should be arriving in less than 20 microts."  
  
John: "Where?"  
  
Pilot: "They are docking near the medical bay. Aeryn Sun wants Jool to check Tyren out."  
  
John: "Was he hurt?"  
  
Pilot: "It doesn't appear so."  
  
John: "Thanks Pilot."  
  
*****  
  
When John approached the medical bay he heard the sound of child's laughter and the unmistakable sound of Aeryn's laugh. A sound he hadn't heard since she left Moya with the other John. He walked into the medical bay. Aeryn was sitting on the table with Tyren while Jool was examining him. D'Argo was standing near by with Chiana and Rygel in toe. Aeryn looked up with a smile on her face and saw Crichton. He smiled at her.  
  
Aeryn: "Come in."  
  
John walked over. Tyren looked up. John could see Aeryn in this beautiful boy's face.  
  
Aeryn: "Tyren, this is another friend of mines. His name is John Crichton."  
  
Tyren: "You are Sebecean, like us, and Crais."  
  
John: "Not exactly little partner."  
  
Tyren smiled at him. John looked at him and then at Aeryn. He saw how she was looking at him.  
  
Jool finished examining Tyren.  
  
Jool: "Well, aside from a couple of normal scrapes and bruises, you looked to be in perfect health to me."  
  
Tyren: "I told you Aeryn. I am a big boy. I am fine."  
  
Aeryn smiled at him and stroked his hair.  
  
Aeryn: "Yes you are."  
  
Chiana stepped forward.  
  
Chiana: "Hey Tyren, why don't you come with me and I will show you around Moya? It has some great hiding places."  
  
Tyren: "Okay."  
  
He looked up at Aeryn as if asking if it were okay.  
  
Aeryn: "Are you hungry or anything?"  
  
Tyren: "No."  
  
Aeryn: "Go ahead then."  
  
Chiana: "Come on Ryg."  
  
Chiana took Tyren's hand. They left with Rygel.  
  
John saw Aeryn's shoulder.  
  
John: "What happened?"  
  
Aeryn: "Nothing, it is fine. Jool took care of it."  
  
Jool: "She will be fine in a couple of days."  
  
Aeryn slid off the table. She looked at D'Argo and Crais.  
  
Aeryn: "Thank you. Both of you."  
  
They nodded to her. Aeryn looked at John.  
  
Aeryn: "Can we go and talk?"  
  
John was surprised. It has been a while since she has just wanted to sit and talk with him alone.  
  
John: "Of course."  
  
They left the medical bay together. Jool saw the look on D'Argo and Crais' face.  
  
Jool: "What's up?"  
  
D'Argo: "Aeryn has asked Pilot and Moya to find a planet where Tyren can live safely amongst other Sebeceans."  
  
Jool: "She is leaving the ship?"  
  
Crais: "No, her being with Tyren would not be safe for the boy."  
  
******  
  
Aeryn and John ended up on the terrace. Aeryn stood and looked up at the stars. John stood beside her watching her waiting for her to speak.  
  
John: "Aeryn?"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
John: "You didn't tell Tyren that you are his mother, did you?"  
  
Aeryn: "No."  
  
John: "Why?"  
  
Aeryn: "Because I can't keep him."  
  
John: "What?! Why, I don't understand. You just got him back."  
  
Aeryn: "Look at me, John, what kind of mother can I be to him. I am a fugitive with a list of enemies as long as my leg…"  
  
John: "Arm."  
  
Aeryn: "What?"  
  
John: "As long as your arm…"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
John: "Never mind. Look Aeryn, we can protect Tyren."  
  
Aeryn: "We have barely been able to protect ourselves."  
  
John lowered his eyes from her longing stare.  
  
John: "Do you want to leave with him?"  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
Aeryn: "If I thought my presence wouldn't endanger him, I would find a world with sunshine, grass, trees, and lake. A world like you told me about and I would make a home for him but we both know Scorpius will never let that happen. As soon as he finds out that Tyren is gone, it is just a matter of time before he tries to think of another way for him to get to you through me or others that you care about. This is better Tyren, if I didn't believe that I could never let him go."  
  
John took Aeryn in his strong arms.  
  
John: "I am sorry, Babe."  
  
Aeryn: "I need a favor."  
  
John: "Name it."  
  
He looked in her face.  
  
Aeryn: "Tell me about human bonding with their offspring. I want to know my son before I walk away from him forever."  
  
John saw the tears roll down her cheek. He held her close. His heart breaking for the woman he loved so very much.  
  
******  
  
The five solar days since Tyren came aboard Moya were filled with the lighthearted craziness that comes with having a child around. Aeryn spent a great deal of time with him teaching him, laughing with him, playing with him, and just absorbing as much of his essence as she could.  
  
Chiana was Tyren's playmate. They would play all over the ship getting into much trouble often. They particularly took great pleasure in teasing Rygel and Jool.  
  
Tyren was obviously in awe of D'Argo and although he liked to watch, he was a little standoffish with him. As far as John, he always had a way with children. Tyren took John right away. Tyren spent time when he should have been sleeping with Crichton either working on his module, or learning how to draw star charts, playing chess, which Crichton taught him, or just laying on their backs on the terrace staring up at the stars making up stories for each other about the people that live there.  
  
This little boy was on Moya for a short time but he captured everyone's heart.  
  
Aeryn was standing in the passageway outside listening to Tyren laughing and playing while he was eating. John caught a glimpse of her and went out there. He need only look in her face.  
  
John: "What is it? What has happened?"  
  
Aeryn gulped air as if trying to clear her throat to speak.  
  
Aeryn: "Pilot has found a planet."  
  
John looked in her face. Her eyes brimming with tears searching his eyes for some reassurance. He took her in his arms.  
  
Aeryn: "How can I let him go? He is a part of me."  
  
John looked back towards Tyren.  
  
John: "Come on."  
  
He took Aeryn away so that Tyren didn't see her crying.  
  
*****  
  
John took Aeryn to his quarters. He sat beside her on the bed.  
  
Aeryn: "This planet is two solar days away. It is everything I wanted for him. It is a peaceful Sebecean colony that has broken free of the peacekeepers. He will be safe there."  
  
John: "What did Pilot tell them?"  
  
Aeryn: "He told them that we came across a little boy in our travels and that he has no one to take care of him. They welcomed him to live there. Of course I am going to go check it out first before I tell him."  
  
John: "Of course, I will go with you."  
  
She lowered her eyes from his. John reached up and stroked her hair.  
  
John: "Aeryn, I wish there was something I could say."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
Aeryn: "You know peacekeepers treat having a child like such a little thing. A duty and once that duty is done it is over and you are suppose to forget about it. Forget about this little person that is part of you. Little things mean a lot."  
  
He took her in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried. John knew there was nothing he could say that would make her pain any less. He knew the same pain every time he thought about the daughter he would never meet on the Royal Planet.  
  
John: "He is a beautiful boy, Aeryn. A superior kid."  
  
She looked at him and with a mother's pride.  
  
Aeryn: "He is, isn't he."  
  
John laid his forehead against hers. Her eyes closed as tears streamed down her face. 


	4. Part IV

Home Sweet Home?  
  
Aeryn and John took her prowler down to a planet called Twilight. D'Argo and Chiana were given the care of Tyren while they were down on the planet.  
  
The ride was a silent one. Aeryn didn't have the emotional fortitude to say anything. Crichton didn't want to push her. He understood how difficult that was going to be for her. They contacted a woman called Zoron as they approached. She told them to land outside the city and walk in. The path would be evident (Zoron's words). Aeryn landed the prowler.  
  
When they stepped out John was amazed by the sunlight and the beautiful surrounding scenery. There were trees that were so tall they look like they touch the bluish sky. When they walked through a grove of trees they came out in an open meadow with green grass laid out in front of them like an ocean leading to the city.  
  
John: "It is like mecca."  
  
Aeryn: "What?"  
  
John: "It is much like Earth. Like a beautiful countryside."  
  
Aeryn looked around.  
  
Aeryn: "It is quite beautiful."  
  
John saw a lake.  
  
John: "Aeryn look at this."  
  
She followed him. He was standing by the lakeside with a kool-aid smile pasted on his face. She was staring at him.  
  
John: "What?"  
  
Aeryn: "Nothing you just look euphoric."  
  
John: "It is amazing. Living on Earth you just don't believe that there are places out there that exist like this."  
  
Aeryn kneeled down and ran her fingers through the water of the lake. John looked down at her. He kneeled beside her.  
  
John: "Aeryn?"  
  
She looked up at him. There were conflicting looks in her eyes. Joy that Tyren could have a good life on this planet and pain that she would probably never see her son again. Crichton touched her cheek.  
  
John: "Lets go meet Zoron."  
  
He stood up and held out his hand. She slipped her hand in his. They walked along the path to the city.  
  
*****  
  
The colony on Twilight was a group of about 200 Sebeceans including men, women, and children. They looked happy in their lives. Zoron was an older Sebecean and was considered to be the elder in the colony. She was very pleasant and answered all of Aeryn's questions regarding the colony and Tyren's place there. She understood their apprehension and invited them to stay overnight.  
  
Aeryn and John walked around the colony and talked to some of the people. It seemed like the ideal community to John. Aeryn's cynical side was overruling her logic side but that was to be expected if she was going to leave her son with these Sebeceans.  
  
After dinner Aeryn wondered off alone. The stars were bright in the sky. Aeryn went for a walk by the lake. She had checked in with D'Argo. Tyren was fine. He and Chiana were playing in the lower tiers. John found Aeryn sitting by the lake staring at the water. He sat beside her shoulder to shoulder.  
  
John: "This seems like a great place. Tyren will fit in well here."  
  
Aeryn: "May be I can too."  
  
John looked at her. She didn't make eye contact with him.  
  
John: "You are thinking about leaving Moya?"  
  
Aeryn: "I didn't get before. When you talked about emotions and being soft sometimes, I didn't get it until Joh…."  
  
John: "Until the other John died?"  
  
Aeryn: "Yes. Losing him was such a shock to my system. I almost lost myself completely in my grief. I saved myself by reverting back to the only way I knew."  
  
John: "Peacekeeper coldness."  
  
Aeryn: "Call it what you want. It worked for me for many cycles. But this is different, I know now what you meant by a mother bonding with her child. I can feel him inside of me. I can see my future in his eyes. I find peace in his smile and joy in his laughter."  
  
John: "You love him. That is what happens when you have a child. You love them more than you thought that you could ever love anything in your life. They become all you think about and all you live for."  
  
Aeryn: "How do I let that go? How do I leave him with strangers?"  
  
John held her hand.  
  
John: "I don't know how to answer that. It is different for me. By the time my daughter actually comes into this world, I will be 80 cycles older. I will never know her but I am in love with the idea of her. At least you have gotten to know Tyren and you can always come back here and see him. So that you can see the superior man he is going to become."  
  
Aeryn: "How much are you expected to lose in one lifetime? I lost John, I lost my mother, and now my son. How do you humans keep your heart from closing down? How do you keep reaching out?"  
  
John: "It is part of being human. We need that contact. That connection with another person."  
  
She looked out at the water.  
  
Aeryn: "I am sorry John."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
John: "For what?"  
  
Aeryn: "For putting you through all that pain when I returned to Moya. If I made you feel anything like I felt when I lost John or like I feel now…"  
  
She looked in his eyes.  
  
Aeryn: "I am sorrier than I will ever be able to express."  
  
He touched her cheek. He leaned in and softly kissed her cheek.  
  
John: "Don't worry about that now. You have to talk to Tyren."  
  
Aeryn: "Would you talk to him with me?"  
  
He slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
John: "Of course, I love him like he were my own."  
  
She lifted her head and kissed his cheek. She laid her head back on his shoulder.  
  
*****  
  
Before leaving the planet to return to Moya, Aeryn made arrangements for Tyren with Zoron. She used a majority of her cut from the shadow depositary heist to make sure he didn't want for anything. Tyren was going to be staying with Zoron.  
  
When Aeryn and John docked back on Moya, Tyren was there to greet them in the docking bay. When Aeryn came off the prowler, Tyren ran to her. She scooped him up in her arms and hugged her around the neck.  
  
Tyren: "Aeryn, I missed you. I woke up last night looking for you."  
  
Aeryn looked over his shoulder at John. John was rubbing Tyren's back. He touched Aeryn's hand.  
  
John: "Your okay little partner."  
  
Tyren looked at John. He smiled at him.  
  
Tyren: "Can I get that back ride again?"  
  
John: "Horseback ride..climb on."  
  
John turned his back. Tyren climbed out of Aeryn's arms onto John's back. Tyren was laughing.  
  
John: "Where to little partner?"  
  
Tyren: "Lets go see Pilot."  
  
John: "Pilot it is."  
  
John galloped out of the room. Tyren's laughter filled the passageways of Moya. Aeryn waited until they were gone. She dropped to her knees and started crying. She couldn't stop. It felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest. D'Argo came in and found her. He went over and kneeled beside her.  
  
D'Argo: "Aeryn, you have to be strong now for Tyren."  
  
Aeryn: "I feel like I am going to die D'Argo."  
  
D'Argo: "But your not going to die and Tyren is going to live an amazing life on Twilight."  
  
She looked up at him. D'Argo stood up slowly and pulled Aeryn to her feet.  
  
*****  
  
After the meal Crichton and Aeryn sat with Tyren out on the terrace. Tyren was lying on his stomach making a star chart like John showed him. Aeryn and John were sitting near him. Aeryn was just watching him. John touched her hand.  
  
Aeryn: "Tyren, could you come here? We want to talk to you about something."  
  
Tyren got up and went over to where they were. He sat on John's lap. Aeryn was holding his little hands in hers.  
  
Aeryn: "Do you remember when we talked about finding a planet where you could be safe from the peacekeepers? A place that has a lake, sunshine, and fishing like John told you about."  
  
Tyren: "Yes."  
  
Aeryn: "We found the planet. It is called Twilight."  
  
Tyren: "Is that where you were before?"  
  
Aeryn looked at John.  
  
John: "Yes and it has everything that I told you about and more. It has other kids that you can play with. There is this great lady there named Zoron and she wants you to come live with her."  
  
Tyren: "But I want to live here with you and Aeryn. I want you to be my mom and dad."  
  
Tyren was staring at John. Aeryn lowered her eyes. John reached around and laid his hand on her back.  
  
John: "In everyway that matters, we are your mom and dad. We love you and we want you to be safe. You can't be safe on Moya."  
  
Tyren looked at Aeryn. She smiled slightly at him.  
  
Tyren: "Will you come visit me?"  
  
Aeryn: "So much that you will get tired of seeing us."  
  
He slipped off John's lap and wrapped his arms around Aeryn's neck. She held him close to her. She fought her tears back. John touched Tyren's back.  
  
John: "Tomorrow we are going to all take you down and I am going to show you how to fish, like I promised."  
  
Tyren looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
  
*****  
  
The next solar day John, Aeryn, D'Argo, Chiana, Rygel and Jool went down to the planet with Tyren. Tyren gave Pilot a hug before leaving Moya. Pilot and Moya already missed having him on board.  
  
Zoron met the transports when they arrived. Aeryn introduced Tyren to Zoron. Tyren was a little shy at first but once Zoron introduced him to some of the other children on the colony he opened up.  
  
Aeryn was standing at the edge of the path watching John fishing with Tyren. Zoron walked up beside her.  
  
Zoron: "Does he know that you are his mother?"  
  
Aeryn looked at her with surprised but her heart wouldn't let her deny it.  
  
Aeryn: "No, I thought it would be easier for him this way. How could you tell?"  
  
Zoron: "They way you look at him and that smile is unmistakable."  
  
She smiled slightly and looked at her son.  
  
Zoron: "Don't worry about him Aeryn Sun. He will be brought up in love and when the time is right, he will know who his mother is and the sacrifice she made for him."  
  
Aeryn looked at Zoron. She touched her hand.  
  
Aeryn: "Thank you."  
  
*****  
  
Saying goodbye to Tyren was difficult for Chiana. He was like having a little brother for her. D'Argo, the big macho Luxan, also shed a tear when he said goodbye to Tyren. Rygel and Jool, even though they were the butt of many of his and Chiana's jokes, also hated to say goodbye. They all headed back to Moya.  
  
John kneeled down to Tyren's level. He put the chain with his father's good luck charm ring around Tyren's neck. Tyren looked at him.  
  
John: "My father gave me that and now I am passing it on to you."  
  
Tyren smiled at him. He hugged him. He whispered in his ear.  
  
Tyren: "Thank you father."  
  
A single tear brimmed John's eyes. He held him close.  
  
John: "I am going to miss you little partner."  
  
Tyren: "I will miss you too."  
  
John started tickling him. He was laughing. Aeryn appeared with Zoron. Tyren saw her. He ran to her. She dropped to her knees and caught him in a big hug. He pressed his forehead against hers. She looked in his eyes. She saw John's chain around his neck and smiled.  
  
Aeryn: "I love you very much Tyren. Don't ever forget that, not ever."  
  
He smiled. He laid his little hands on Aeryn's cheeks. She smiled back.  
  
Tyren: "I am going to tell all my friends that you are my mother. Is that okay?"  
  
Aeryn: "It is more than okay."  
  
Tyren: "I left a surprise for you and John in your room on Moya."  
  
Tyren kissed her cheek. Zoron stepped forward. She held out her hand.  
  
Zoron: "Come on Tyren. We have to get you settled in before the evening meal."  
  
Aeryn stood up. John walked up behind her. Tyren took Zoron's hand. They walked along the path toward the city. Aeryn's body fell against John's. He wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in her ear.  
  
John: "Hold on, just a little bit longer. Hold on Babe."  
  
Tyren turned back and waved. They smiled and waved. When he was completely out of sight, John turned Aeryn around and held her close. She was crying.  
  
John: "Come on Babe, it is time to go home."  
  
He walked toward the prowler holding Aeryn around her waist. She couldn't stop crying.  
  
*****  
  
When Aeryn got back to her quarters on Moya she found Tyren's surprise for her. Tyren had made a star chart with John's help. He named the stars D'Argo, Chiana, Pilot, Jool, Rygel, Moya and on the chart in the middle he made two big stars and he named one John, under his name he wrote father, and the other Aeryn, under her name he wrote mother. John didn't tell Aeryn about the chart. Tyren wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
Aeryn looked at the chart and smiled through her tears. John came by to make sure she was all right. She laid back on the bed and stared at the chart. She was laughing. She laid the chart beside her head and stared at it as she drifted off to sleep. John knew she was emotionally exhausted. He sat outside her chambers for about an arn just to make sure she was okay. D'Argo came by to see her.  
  
John: "Hey 'D'."  
  
D'Argo: "How is she?"  
  
John: "She is sleeping. She loved the star chart."  
  
D'Argo: "She has no idea that you told Tyren that she is his mother?"  
  
John: "No, he kept the secret like he promised me he would."  
  
D'Argo: "You look exhausted."  
  
John: "I am a little tired. But I want to sit here a little while longer. I just want to be close, if she needs me."  
  
D'Argo: "Okay."  
  
D'Argo left. John stood up and slipped into Aeryn's room. He walked over to her bed and sat beside her. He gently stroked her hair. Her eyes opened slightly. She looked at John and then at the chart. She spoke in a gentle whisper.  
  
Aeryn: "Look what our son made for us."  
  
She drifted back off. John smiled and felt honored that she called Tyren their son. He laid beside her and rested his head against hers. She laid her arm across his chest. He laid his hand on hers. He drifted off to sleep beside her with the star chart laying open above their heads on the bed. 


	5. Part V

Love of a Child….  
  
It had been half a cycle since Aeryn left her son on Twilight with Zoron. Moya's crew was melancholy. The ship was so quiet without Tyren and everyone missed him.  
  
John had gone by Aeryn's chambers when she didn't come to the late meal. He could hear her slashing around. He went in. She was having a nightmare. He went and sat on her bed.  
  
John: "Aeryn. Aeryn, wake up babe."  
  
She was startled awake. It took her a moment to realize where she was and who John was. He stroked her cheek.  
  
Aeryn: "Where is Tyren?"  
  
She looked around.  
  
John: "On Twilight, don't you remember? We left him there with Zoron."  
  
She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She cupped her face in her hands. John was rubbing her back.  
  
Aeryn: "Something is wrong."  
  
John: "You just had a nightmare, Aeryn."  
  
Aeryn looked up at him. She stared in his cool blue eyes.  
  
Aeryn: "No John, it wasn't a nightmare. Something is wrong on Twilight. Something has happened to Tyren."  
  
John: "Aeryn…"  
  
Aeryn grabbed his hand in hers. She stared into his eyes.  
  
Aeryn: "If you ever trusted my instincts before, trust them now. We have to go back to Twilight."  
  
John: "Your instincts as a warrior?"  
  
Aeryn: "My instincts as a mother."  
  
John looked in her eyes. He could see her desperation.  
  
John: "Okay. I will go talk to Pilot."  
  
******  
  
It took four solar days for Moya and Talyn to reach Twilight's orbit. Aeryn was in command with D'Argo, John, and Chiana.  
  
John: "Pilot, are you picking up any anomalies on the surface?"  
  
Pilot: "Scanning now."  
  
Chiana: "What are we looking for?"  
  
Aeryn: "I don't know."  
  
Pilot chimes in.  
  
Pilot: "Commander, Moya has scanned the planet. She has found changes in the planet since we were last here."  
  
Aeryn: "What kind of changes?"  
  
John could hear the fear in her voice.  
  
John: "What happened Pilot?"  
  
Pilot: "The colonies population seems to have disappeared."  
  
John went over to Aeryn. She looked in his eyes. He took her hand.  
  
John: "Pilot, how is the atmosphere?"  
  
Pilot: "That has not changed."  
  
John: "Prepare the transport."  
  
Pilot: "All ready working on it Commander."  
  
John, D'Argo, Chiana, and Aeryn boarded the transport with their weapons.  
  
*****  
  
The transport landed just outside the colony. The four of them cautiously made their way to the city. As Aeryn looked through the ruin that was left of the small homes was the look on Tyren's face the last time she saw him. That amazing smile of his. John stayed nearby her. He didn't know what they were going to find.  
  
Chiana: "Have you guys noticed anything strange about this place?"  
  
D'Argo: "Besides the fact that it has been totally destroyed."  
  
Chiana: "There are no bodies. Look around. Every building has been torn apart practically but where are the bodies."  
  
John looked around.  
  
John: "Chiana is right. Pilot, have Moya scanned the planet for caves or deep caverns?"  
  
Pilot: "Scanning now."  
  
Aeryn came to a pile of rumble where Zoron's house once stood. She walked toward it slowly. A single tear ran down her cheek. John came up behind her. He laid his head on her back.  
  
Aeryn: "I don't understand what has happened here."  
  
John: "Pilot has located an underground cavern. We are going to check it."  
  
She didn't move. She was just staring at the destruction.  
  
John: "Aeryn, come on babe."  
  
He gently pulled her arm. She looked at him. She went with him.  
  
D'Argo and John entered the cavern ahead of Chiana and Aeryn. The darkness enveloped them from behind. Suddenly they saw a dim light above.  
  
John: "What do you think 'D'?"  
  
D'Argo: "It is either the colonists or whatever destroyed the colony."  
  
John: "Lets go."  
  
They all held up their weapons. As they entered the hidden cavern they came upon the colonists. They were injured and frightened. They were huddled away from the approaching shadows.  
  
John: "I am John Crichton. I am looking for Zoron."  
  
A voice came out of the darkness. "Zoron was taken." Aeryn spoke up.  
  
Aeryn: "Taken by who and where is Tyren."  
  
A figure stepped into the light. She looked at Aeryn.  
  
Colonist: "You are the one who brought the child?"  
  
Aeryn: "Yes. Who did this? Where are Zoron and Tyren?"  
  
Colonist: "Peacekeeper commandos came. They wanted the boy and Zoron refused to tell them where he was hiding. They leveled the city. Tyren came out of hiding to defend Zoron. They took them. They said something about a Scorpius."  
  
Aeryn spun on her heels and looked at John. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
John: "It is okay. We will get him back. I promise you babe. No matter what it takes."  
  
Colonist: "You are Crichton?"  
  
John: "Yes."  
  
Aeryn stepped aside and looked at her. She pulled out a vid chip.  
  
Colonist: "The Captain left this. He said to give it to a Crichton when he arrived. He said you would understand."  
  
******  
  
When the crew arrived back on Moya, they gathered in command and played the vid chip. It was Scorpius.  
  
Scorpius: "Hello John, surprised?"  
  
John looked over at Aeryn. Her head was down. He filled with anger and looked at the image.  
  
Scorpius: "We have done this before. You have something I want and I have something you want. Deliver yourself to me and I will release young Tyren. You know how to find me."  
  
The image disappeared. John pulled the chip out and threw it.  
  
John: "No!"  
  
Aeryn turned and walked out of command. John turned and watched her go. He was about to follow her. D'Argo spoke up.  
  
D'Argo: "John, leave her for now."  
  
John looked up at D'Argo.  
  
John: "We have to get him back 'D'. Giving him up so he would be safe, is one thing, but losing him to Scorpius is another."  
  
D'Argo: "Aeryn is a warrior."  
  
John: "She is a mother."  
  
John walked out of command. He went to his quarters.  
  
******* 


	6. Part VI

Step Into Darkness…  
  
John laid on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about all that has happened between him and Aeryn since they arrive on Moya. All that has passed between them since she returned to Moya. His arms were tucked under his head. He closed his eyes. Someone sitting down beside him startled him. He opened his eyes.  
  
John: "I was wondering when you were going to show up."  
  
Harvey. "I came as soon as you called."  
  
John: "You know where I can find him, don't you?"  
  
Harvey: "Of course. Do you have a plan?"  
  
John shook his head with a slight grin on his face.  
  
John: "I am fresh out of plans Harv. No matter what I do I can't get rid of Scorpy. I was crazy to think that I could."  
  
Harvey: "Do you know what your problem is John?"  
  
John: "Why don't you tell me?"  
  
Harvey: "You are under the assumption that Scorpius has no weaknesses. No Achilles Heal to coin a human phrase."  
  
John sat up and looked at Harvey.  
  
John: "You are apart of him. What is it?"  
  
Harvey: "You believe Scorpius wants to use this wormhole technology of yours for war, and you are probably right, but there is another reason. Search the reason and you will find his weakness."  
  
Harvey stood up and walked toward the door.  
  
John: "What is it?"  
  
Harvey: "The solution is closer than you think. You have to figure it out yourself but I can tell you that Captain Crais and Officer Sun are a part of it. Search your mind John. Go over all your dealings with Scorpius, all of your confrontations, and it is there you will find the solution to defeating him."  
  
John: "Why would you help me defeat him? You are part of him."  
  
Harvey: "Revenge John. Like you said it is a way of life for me. He put me in your brain and left me here. I owe him one!"  
  
Harvey walked out of the chambers. John laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
*****  
  
John allowed himself to remember his first tortuous introduction to Scorpius in the Aurora chair. It was a painful memory to call up but watched the pictures flash through his mind of all that happened on the base. He moved from that to the damage he did on the neural chip forced him to kill Aeryn on the ice planet and Scorpius coming into the surgery room. He could have killed John. He was helpless strapped to that table unable to speak. He thought leaving John alive with knowledge of what he had done was worse than killing him.  
  
John sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He laid his hands on the side of his head. He thought about their conversation on the Royal Planet and Scorpius' reaction to the Scarrean. John stood up.  
  
John: "Pilot?"  
  
Pilot: "Yes Commander."  
  
John: "Contact Crais and let him know that I am coming over to Talyn. I need to speak with him."  
  
Pilot: "Yes Commander."  
  
John: "Where is Aeryn Sun?"  
  
He heard Aeryn's voice over the com.  
  
Aeryn: "Yes John."  
  
John: "Aeryn meet me at your prowler."  
  
Aeryn: "What is going on? Have you discovered something about Scorpius?"  
  
John: "Meet me at the prowler, I will tell you about it when we get over to Talyn."  
  
Aeryn: "I will meet you there in 20 microts."  
  
*****  
  
Aeryn and John arrived on Talyn and went straight to command to meet Crais. Crais walked over to Aeryn.  
  
Crais: "Aeryn, I am sorry about Tyren. Of course Talyn and I will do whatever we can to assist with his safe return."  
  
Aeryn: "Thank you Crais."  
  
Crais: "What is this all about Crichton?"  
  
John: "Scorpy's weakness."  
  
Crais: "What?"  
  
John started pacing back and forth while he explained.  
  
John: "We can all agree that Scorpius is a sadistic pig but he is something more. Because of some of the things he can do, he is able to use fear to provoke loyalty in Sebeceans, even though he is a mix breed, which Sebeceans despise, right?"  
  
Aeryn: "Right."  
  
John: "Crais, have you ever seen Scorpius afraid in all your dealings with him."  
  
Crais lowered his eyes and then looked up again with a look as if a light went off in his eyes.  
  
Crais: "Scarreans!"  
  
John: "Scarreans."  
  
Aeryn was confused. She looked at them both.  
  
Aeryn: "I don't understand."  
  
John: "Aeryn, Scorpius' Achilles Heal is the Scarreans. They are going to be how we get Tyren back."  
  
Aeryn: "How? The Scarreans are savages. They want you for themselves…"  
  
John looked in her eyes and saw the light come on.  
  
Aeryn: "Because Scorpius wants you so bad."  
  
He smiled.  
  
John: "Right. Now what if they should happen to find out that I am rendezvousing with Scorpius' command carrier to hand over the formulas for the wormhole technology. What do you think they would do?"  
  
Aeryn: "Attack the command carrier and try to retrieve you before Scorpius could get the information."  
  
John: "Give the little lady a prize and while the two big bad wolves are trying to rip each other throats out, we get in, get Tyren and get out."  
  
Crais looked at John.  
  
Crais: "This is going to be very dangerous Crichton. It would involve you turning yourself over to Scorpius again and possibly exposing yourself to the Aurora Chair again."  
  
John: "I can stand the Aurora Chair if it meant that Tyren could get free of that madman."  
  
Aeryn lowered her eyes. John walked over and touched her arm. She looked up at him.  
  
John: "We have to get back over to Moya. We have plans to make."  
  
She just shook her head in acknowledgement.  
  
John: "Crais, I am going to feed some coordinates to Moya. When she communicates them to Talyn, on an unsecured channel so the Scarreans can pick them up, I want you to send a coded transmission to PK high command letting them know that Scorpius is meeting with the Scarreans."  
  
Crais: "That will bring PK special ops."  
  
John: "Right. It will be an old fashion homecoming for Scorpy. Members from both sides of his twisted family will be trying to free his soul."  
  
John and Aeryn went back over to Moya. They assembled everyone in command.  
  
*****  
  
John laid out his plan for turning himself over to Scorpius and the use of the Scarreans and PK high command as his crewmates looked on in astonishment and terror.  
  
Rygel: "Have you gone totally farbot Crichton? After destroying the research base, Scorpius will expect us to pull something."  
  
John: "Agreed Buckwheat but not this. He will never expect that we would risk the wrath of PK high command and the Scarreans. He will never be expecting it. Scorpius is a hybrid and that is his weakness."  
  
John smiled. He looked over at Aeryn. She was staring out the window at the stars. John looked over at D'Argo. He gestured for them to leave him and Aeryn alone.  
  
D'Argo: "Jool, Chiana, and Rygel, Moya is going to be in for a rough time. Lets do a systems to check to make sure she is ready for it."  
  
The four of them left command. John stared at the back of Aeryn.  
  
John: "Aeryn?"  
  
She didn't speak or turn around. He walked up behind her and slipped his strong arms around her waist. She laid her head back on his shoulder. Her forehead was against his chin.  
  
John: "Tyren is going to be all right."  
  
Aeryn: "What about you? That Aurora Chair nearly destroyed you last time, if it wasn't for Gilina, it would have. Who will be there to save you this time?"  
  
John turned her around. He pressed his forehead against hers.  
  
John: "You don't look at me as a copy anymore, do you?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close.  
  
Aeryn: "I love you John Crichton."  
  
John kissed the side of her neck.  
  
John: "I love you too Babe."  
  
She pulled back and looked in his eyes.  
  
Aeryn: "Part of me wants to tell you to forget about this plan and the other part of me…"  
  
John: "Knows that it is the only way to get our son back."  
  
He looked in her eyes. He gently wiped her teardrops away.  
  
John: "I am not Tyren's biological father but I couldn't love him more if I was."  
  
Aeryn: "I want you to make me a promise Crichton."  
  
John: "Name it."  
  
She lowered her eyes and laid her forehead against his.  
  
Aeryn: "Promise me you won't leave me behind again."  
  
She looked up in his eyes. John took a breath.  
  
John: "I promise that I will always be with you."  
  
He slowly lowered his mouth to hers. They shared a passionate kiss.  
  
Pilot: "Commander Crichton, we have plotted the coordinates to rendezvous with Scorpius' carrier and sent them to Talyn. Talyn has informed Moya that the transmission was picked up by the Scarreans and sent on an anonymous channel to PK high command."  
  
John stared in Aeryn's eyes. He stroked her smooth cheek with the back of his hand. He smiled at her slightly.  
  
John: "How long before we reach the base, Pilot?"  
  
Pilot: "Approximately five arns."  
  
John took Aeryn's hand in his. They stared in each other's eyes as they walked out of command and headed to his quarters. 


	7. Part VII

When Lightening Strikes…  
  
After making love, John and Aeryn spent the last half an arn before he left to go to Scorpius' carrier on the terrace staring up at the stars.  
  
John: "Aeryn, I don't want you to take any unnecessary risks. I want you to pick up Tyren and leave."  
  
She turned and looked at him.  
  
Aeryn: "What?"  
  
John: "You and Tyren deserve a chance to be mother and son. That can't happen if you get yourself killed or worse trying to help me."  
  
Aeryn: "I can't believe this."  
  
She moved away from him. She was angry.  
  
John: "Aeryn, you know I am right."  
  
Aeryn: "I am so tired of people telling me what I know and what I deserve and who I am."  
  
She turned to face John. He stared at her. She was obviously very angry.  
  
Aeryn: "All of my life I have been told what to do, what to feel, what to think. Up to and including coming on to Moya. You taught me how to express my feelings and go for what I want. You made it okay for me to let my guard down and let people in. Well you got in John Crichton and now you are telling me to just walk away from you. To leave you at the mercy of Scorpius and not to look back."  
  
He didn't say a word.  
  
Aeryn: "How do I do that twice in a lifetime?"  
  
She looked up trying to force her tears back.  
  
Aeryn: "I watched you risk your life so many times for all of us and I sat there while the other John died, knowing that given a choice he would do it again, and here you are doing it."  
  
She looked at him with tears flowing uncontrollably now.  
  
Aeryn: "Ask me to stop, it would be easier than asking me to let you die again. You made me promise Crichton and I expect you to keep it. You promise you wouldn't leave me behind again."  
  
He walked over to her and took her in his arms. He stroked her hair.  
  
John: "I am going to do my very best to come back to you and Tyren. Okay, I am going to try."  
  
They held each other close.  
  
Pilot: "Commander, we have reached Scorpius' carrier. He is signaling for you to come aboard."  
  
John: "Thanks Pilot. Is Moya picking up any other crafts in the area?"  
  
Pilot: "No but Talyn has picked up transmissions from PK high command. They are sending a squad to intercept Scorpius."  
  
John smiled.  
  
John: "Excellent. Once I leave Moya I want you to move her out of orbit, we don't want the Scarreans or the squad to pick her up on their sensors."  
  
Pilot: "Yes Commander."  
  
John wiped Aeryn's tears.  
  
John: "Would you do me a favor Baby?"  
  
Aeryn: "What?"  
  
John: "Show me that beautiful smile before I leave."  
  
She lowered her eyes. He started tickling her. She was fighting it. He was smiling and tickling her. She laughed out loud and looked up at him with a smile. He took her beautiful face in his hands.  
  
John: "That is my girl. Come on."  
  
He took her hand. They headed for the docking bay. D'Argo, Chiana, Rygel, and Jool were there when they got there. John hugged Chiana and whispered in her ear.  
  
John: "You take care of her Chi."  
  
She smiled at him. He hugged Jool. He went over to Rygel.  
  
John: "Don't touch my stuff Buckwheat. I will be back."  
  
He looked up at Aeryn and winked at her. She smiled. John stared at D'Argo. They tapped their fists on each other's chest.  
  
John: "See you soon 'D'."  
  
D'Argo: "I will be there."  
  
John stuck his hand out to Aeryn. She slipped her hand in his. They walked over to his module. He turned and looked back at her.  
  
John: "Give me a kiss."  
  
She gave him a deep kiss. He touched her cheek. He pressed his forehead against hers.  
  
Aeryn: "I love you. Be careful."  
  
John: "I love you too more than you will ever know."  
  
He kissed her again and climbed into the module. D'Argo walked up behind Aeryn. He put his hand on her shoulder. John got close to Scorpius' base.  
  
John: "Okay Harvey, it is you and me."  
  
Harvey: "As it always has been John."  
  
They watched John from command landing on Scorpius' carrier.  
  
*****  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo were in the maintenance bay preparing to take off in their perspective ships. D'Argo looked over at Aeryn.  
  
D'Argo: "How are you doing?"  
  
Aeryn: "My son and the man that I love are at the mercy of Scorpius, how should I be?"  
  
D'Argo: "You are not going to do what John said, are you?"  
  
She looked at D'Argo.  
  
D'Argo: "Your just going to take Tyren and get out?"  
  
Aeryn: "No, you are going to take Tyren and get him back to Moya."  
  
D'Argo: "Aeryn…"  
  
Aeryn: "Look D'Argo, if anything happens to me and John, I am entrusting my son to you. I am trusting you to raise him into a man."  
  
D'Argo looked in her eyes.  
  
Aeryn: "Jothee wasn't given a chance to know the amazing father that you would have been. But I have seen your ability for compassion and love, even towards a peacekeeper."  
  
She smiled at him. D'Argo smiled slightly.  
  
D'Argo: "It would be an honor to be part of raising Tyren."  
  
Aeryn: "Thank you my friend."  
  
Aeryn touched his hand. They picked up their weapons and headed to their perspective crafts.  
  
******  
  
John was taken to Scorpius when he landed. He was treated very well. He wasn't put in shackles or anything. Scorpius smiled when he saw him.  
  
Scorpius: "Welcome back Crichton."  
  
John: "Lets cut the pleasantries Scorpy. Where are Tyren and Zoron?"  
  
Scorpius: "The old lady regrettably didn't make it. The excitement was too much for her but as for the boy. He is fine."  
  
John: "Where is he? I want to see him be delivered to his mother who is waiting for him."  
  
Scorpius: "I will keep my part of the bargain."  
  
Scorpius took him to see Tyren. Tyren was lying on a bed in a cell with his back to the door. John looked at Scorpius.  
  
Scorpius: "He is fine John. Feisty little thing, difficult to control much like his mother I hazard to guess."  
  
The cell door opened. John stepped inside. The door closed behind him.  
  
John: "Tyren?"  
  
The boy turned around. He got off the bed and ran to John. John dropped to his knees. Tyren hugged him around his neck. John stood up holding him. He pulled his head back.  
  
John: "Let me look at you."  
  
Tyren looked at him.  
  
John: "Are you okay little partner?"  
  
Tyren: "Yes."  
  
John sat on the bed with Tyren on his lap. Tyren wouldn't let him go.  
  
John: "It is all right to be a scared, you know."  
  
Tyren: "Can we go back to Moya now?"  
  
John: "You are going back to Moya. I am going to stay here for a while."  
  
Tyren: "Why can't you come with me? Where is Aeryn?"  
  
John: "She is waiting for you."  
  
  
  
Tyren looked up at John. John saw the necklace he gave him.  
  
  
  
John: "I want you to take good care of your mom for me. She loves you very much you know."  
  
  
  
He touched Tyren's silky dark hair.  
  
  
  
Scorpius: "The pod is ready. It is time for the child to go."  
  
  
  
John stood up and took his hand.  
  
  
  
John: "Come on little man."  
  
  
  
He stood Tyren up and took his hand. They walked to the pod that was going to rendezvous with Aeryn. There was a peacekeeper pilot waiting for Tyren. John kneeled down.  
  
John: "Okay little partner time to go."  
  
Tyren hugged John again. John whispered in his ear.  
  
John: "I love you very much."  
  
Tyren whispered back.  
  
Tyren: "Love you too."  
  
John stood up and watched Tyren board the pod.  
  
Scorpius: "Officer Drenn, deliver the boy and return quickly. I want out of this orbit within 40 microts."  
  
Officer: "Yes sir."  
  
He boarded the pod. John watched him go feeling relieved that he could at least give Aeryn back her son.  
  
John turned to Scorpius.  
  
John: "Time to start the party."  
  
John walked passed Scorpius. Scorpius had John put in the Aurora Chair.  
  
Scorpius: "Don't fight it John. If you let the memories flow, this will be painless as possible."  
  
John: "And if you fry my brain, you won't get anything."  
  
Scorpius started the Aurora Chair. John's screams could be heard echoing throughout the passageways.  
  
******  
  
The pod returned from dropping the child off just as the PK squad arrived at the base. Attention was directed at the arriving Lieutenant from high command. So when the pilot came off the pod, no one noticed that the pilot wasn't the same pilot who left the ship.  
  
Lt. Stiles: "I want to be taken to Scorpius. High command has some questions for him."  
  
Peacekeeper: "Yes, Lieutenant. We have let Scorpius know that you were arriving."  
  
The PK guards with the lieutenant followed him. Aeryn slipped out of the docking bay without being noticed.  
  
Scorpius had John taken to a cell until he could deal with the PK squad. 


	8. Part VIII

Liberty or Death!  
  
Scorpius didn't understand why high command sent this squad to his carrier.  
  
Scorpius: "To what do I owe this visit Lieutenant?"  
  
Lt. Stiles: "High command has received a disturbing report that you are entering into some agreement with the Scarreans regarding wormhole technology."  
  
Scorpius: "That is ridiculous. The Scarreans are our mutual enemies. I would never supply them with any information."  
  
Tech: "Lieutenant Stiles, the sensors are picking up a Scarrean Dreadnaught approaching."  
  
The lieutenant looked at Scorpius. Scorpius was shocked. He started to deny any knowledge of its appearance when Stiles ordered his men to take Scorpius into custody.  
  
******  
  
The base was put on alert with the approaching Dreadnaught. Aeryn knocked out the guard who was posted outside of Crichton's cell and took his passkey. Commandos and techs were scrambling all around her. Aeryn slipped into the cell. John was slumped in a corner. Aeryn kneeled beside him.  
  
Aeryn: "John. John?"  
  
John: "Here come the hallucinations again. I am not listening to you, Harvey."  
  
Aeryn: "John, I need you to snap out of it. We don't have much time."  
  
John didn't open his eyes. Aeryn slapped his face.  
  
Aeryn: "Crichton snap out of it."  
  
His eyes opened.  
  
John: "Aeryn!"  
  
Aeryn: "Shh, can you walk?"  
  
John: "What the hezzmana are you doing here? Where is Tyren?"  
  
Aeryn: "We can talk later. You have to get up now. The Dreadnaught is here and it is just a matter of time before…"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, the carrier was rocked by a blast from the dreadnaught. Aeryn fell against Crichton. He caught her in his arms. He looked down at her.  
  
John: "As much as I would like to take you over my knee right now for disobeying me, we don't have time."  
  
They helped each other up. Another blast hit the carrier, the lights dimmed.  
  
John: "Where is Scorpius?"  
  
John asked as they moved toward the corridor.  
  
Aeryn: "My guess is under guard with the PK squad that arrived and on his way back to high command, if they managed to get off the carrier."  
  
John followed Aeryn. She handed him Wynonna out of the second holster on her leg. John smiled.  
  
John: "That's my girl."  
  
They headed to the docking bay.  
  
******  
  
Moya's crew was watching the base being systematically destroyed by the dreadnaught. D'Argo was in command with Rygel. Chiana and Jool were keeping an eye on Tyren.  
  
D'Argo: "Pilot, any word from Aeryn yet?"  
  
Pilot: "No Ka D'Argo. There have been several launches from the base but I haven't heard any word from Aeryn or Crichton."  
  
D'Argo: "She won't be able to contact us until she is clear of the base and the dreadnaught. The Scarreans might pick it up."  
  
Pilot: "Moya is getting worried about the dreadnaught. She wants to starburst."  
  
D'Argo: "Calm her Pilot. We can't leave John and Aeryn behind at the mercy of the dreadnaught. Any word from Crais?"  
  
Pilot: "He is patrolling the perimeter and hasn't gotten a word from them either."  
  
D'Argo was worried.  
  
*****  
  
Aeryn and John sped away from the melee between the carrier and the dreadnaught. Crais and Talyn, picked up Aeryn's communication, and were watching their flank making sure they didn't pick up any tails. They rallied the message to Moya of their imminent arrival. John was looking out of the window.  
  
John: "Think Scorpius is dead?"  
  
Aeryn: "I don't know. I am just glad you are not."  
  
He looked at the back of her head.  
  
John: "What did you think you were doing coming on that base like that?"  
  
Aeryn: "Helping you keep your promise."  
  
John smiled slightly. He kissed the back of her head. She smiled.  
  
John: "Where is Tyren?"  
  
Aeryn: "He is safe on Moya with D'Argo."  
  
They heard a loud explosion. They looked over. The base was destroyed. John and Aeryn docked on Moya. Once they were safely aboard Talyn starburst away and Moya followed suit. They wanted to get as far away as they could from the dreadnaught and the PK squad, if they survived.  
  
******  
  
John was writing in his journal when D'Argo walked in to command.  
  
D'Argo: "Am I disturbing you?"  
  
John: "No, I just feel the need to write this stuff down not that anyone would believe it if they read it."  
  
D'Argo: "Tyren doesn't seem to have any residual effects from his time with Scorpius."  
  
John: "I know. I talked to Jool."  
  
John looked at D'Argo. He looked stressed.  
  
John: "What's up Bro?"  
  
D'Argo: "When Aeryn left to go to the base, she asked me to take care of Tyren, to raise him."  
  
John: "She made a good choice."  
  
D'Argo lowered his eyes.  
  
D'Argo: "Good choice? I don't even know where my son is. I told him to leave."  
  
John: "You were hurt, everybody was hurt by what happened. You needed some time and he needs to find his own way. He knows you're here 'D'. Sometimes that is all you can do as a parent."  
  
D'Argo looked at John.  
  
D'Argo: "You are going to be a good father for Tyren."  
  
John: "I want the chance. Aeryn hasn't decided if she is going to keep him aboard Moya but I know if he leaves, she is going to go with him. She won't leave him alone again."  
  
D'Argo: "I know. If she does leave, will you leave with her?"  
  
John: "Moya is my home but Aeryn is my heart. I would follow her to the end of the universe, if she ask me to."  
  
D'Argo slapped him on the shoulder. They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
*****  
  
John went looking for Aeryn. Pilot told him that she was in Tyren's quarters. John stood outside listening. Aeryn was telling Tyren a story that John had told her once a while ago when they were flying maneuvers. It was the story of Romeo and Juliet. Crichton slid down the wall and listened to her relaying the story.  
  
Aeryn: "So Rom went to find Jul and found out that she had died. She had taken nexrum powder."  
  
John was smiling. She was incorporating things from her universe.  
  
Aeryn: "Rom was so devastated that his true love had killed herself that he decided that he couldn't live without her."  
  
Tyren was dozing off. His head was resting on Aeryn's lap. She was stroking his silky hair.  
  
Tyren: "Is that how you feel about Dad?"  
  
Aeryn: "Dad?"  
  
Tyren: "John?"  
  
She smiled and leaned down and kissed him gently.  
  
Aeryn: "Sleep little one."  
  
John stood up and stuck his head in the door. She looked up at him. He smiled.  
  
John: "Truth comes out of the mouths of babes."  
  
Aeryn slipped out from under Tyren carefully. She pulled the cover over him. She leaned over and kissed him softly. John came in and kissed his fingertips and touched them to Tyren's forehead. He held his hand out to Aeryn. She slipped her hand in his. They left Tyren sound asleep.  
  
John: "We have to talk."  
  
Aeryn: "I know."  
  
John: "Come on."  
  
They went to the observation deck and sat at the table.  
  
John: "I heard you telling Tyren the story about Romeo and Juliet."  
  
She smiled.  
  
Aeryn: "I didn't get it right."  
  
John: "You did fine."  
  
John lowered his eyes to their hands which were touching.  
  
John: "Why were you telling him that story?"  
  
Aeryn: "I remember you saying that when you had bad dreams your mom would sit beside you and tell you a story and it always made you feel better. I wanted to make Tyren feel better after everything he went through with Scorpius and seeing Zoron die."  
  
John: "He is going to be fine. He is like his mother, strong."  
  
Aeryn: "Not always so strong."  
  
She looked up at John.  
  
Aeryn: "If it wasn't for you, I would have lost him, probably forever."  
  
John lifted her hand and kissed the back softly.  
  
Aeryn: "You heard him call you dad…a term he heard from you?"  
  
John: "I told him about my dad when I gave him the necklace with the ring. He knows it is a term of endearment."  
  
Aeryn: "When did you tell him that I was his birth mother?"  
  
John: "He told you. It was supposed to be our little secret."  
  
Aeryn: "He didn't tell me. You did just now."  
  
She smiled at him. He looked in her eyes.  
  
John: "Are you angry with me for telling him?"  
  
Aeryn: "No."  
  
He reached out and touched her silky hair.  
  
John: "Have you decided what you are going to do about Tyren?"  
  
Aeryn: "I won't leave him alone again."  
  
John: "I know that. Are you going to leave Moya with him?"  
  
Aeryn took a breath.  
  
Aeryn: "I cannot desert Moya and I will not leave my son to the mercy of Scorpius or anyone else."  
  
John: "So we are staying?"  
  
She looked at him.  
  
Aeryn: "We?!"  
  
John: "I just got you back. You didn't think I would let you leave me behind, did you? That promise works both ways."  
  
Aeryn: "It is going to be difficult having a child on born."  
  
John: "No different than Chiana, Jool, or Rygel."  
  
They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Aeryn: "How do you feel about being the prominent male figure for Tyren?"  
  
John looked in her eyes. He reached out and gently stroked her cheek.  
  
John: "I would love to be his dad."  
  
He moved closer to her.  
  
John: "Now that is settled. We started something before I left for the base. I sure would like to continue it."  
  
John stood up. He held his hand out to Aeryn. She slipped her hand in his.  
  
Aeryn: "Your place or mine?"  
  
John laughed at her use of earth phrases.  
  
John: "Both."  
  
He raised his right eyebrow and smiled. She laughed softly. They kissed.  
  
John: "By the way, you never answered the question that Tyren asked you?"  
  
Aeryn: "Question?"  
  
She smiled slyly and walked out the door. John smiled and shook his head. He had his answer. 


End file.
